Harry Potter y las Vanguardias de la Magia
by Zero Moondragon
Summary: Cuarenta años antes del inicio de la serie, una estudiante de Ravenclaw decidió que traería la tecnología muggle al mundo mágico, por la fuerza, de ser necesario. Actualmente, Harry entra a un mundo de magia y… redes sociales y mensajes de texto. En cierto punto se aleja de la fantasía. Brujas y magos empezaron a usar artefactos electrónicos en áreas de la magia, haciendo del mundo
1. La Carta

**NOTAS:**

Al fin me decidí a realizar mi primera publicación, pero debido a que soy en términos de varios amigos, un escritor perezoso, no se me ocurrió nada que hacer, así que decidí realizar una traducción de un fanfic existente. Así es niños, este trabajo originalmente pertenece a DorianD en AO3, si hablan inglés y desean leer el original están cordialmente invitados a seguirlo y en díganle que DracoHeresLuna le envía saludos, si no hablan inglés pues les invito a leer mi rendición al que sin miedo alguno me atrevo a decir que es uno de mis fics preferidos. En palabras del autor original, se tratará de evitar algunos clichés y de utilizar otros de mejor manera. Esta serie ha sido movida 20 años en el futuro, lo cual quiere decir que Harry nace en el año 2000 en lugar de en 1980, por lo cual irá a Hogwarts durante 2011-2017. La razón para dicho cambio fue por la ciencia, o eso es lo que DorianD quiere hacernos cree, la razón principal fue por los teléfonos inteligentes, (créanme, se darán cuenta a medida que avance la serie)

Todos queremos Wi-Fi en Hogwarts, y él lo hizo. Tanto DorianD como yo en esta traducción trataremos de cubrir todos los libros, habrá algo directo al canon y algo no-canon.

Ni el autor original ni yo somos propietarios de la saga de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling es la ama y señora, nosotros solo hacemos esto por diversión.

 **La Carta.**

La noche era silenciosa mientras el hombre caminaba por la calle. Ni un alma a la vista, excepto por un gato posado bajo un poste de luz, como si estuviese pacientemente esperando a que algo sucediese. Si alguien misare a dicho gato, estaría extrañado por su postura, pues nadie podría recordar la última vez que un gato estuvo tan rígido. El hombre continuó su caminata calmadamente, mientras introducía la mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su extraña ropa y extraía lo que parecía ser un encendedor plateado. Cuando lo encendió, con un simple y agudo _click,_ dos lámparas, una a cada lado de él, repentinamente se apagaron. Lo mismo le sucedió a cada lámpara en los alrededores, mientras caminaba por la calle, hacia donde el gato se encontraba. Cuando alcanzó al pequeño animal, la luz de la última lámpara se extinguió, sumergiéndole en la oscuridad total. Incluso la persona con la vista más aguda no podría ver lo que a continuación sucedería.

El hombre puso el dispositivo de nuevo en su bolsillo y sonrió.

\- Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall – dijo, casi como si estuviese hablándole al gato.

El animal en cuestión simplemente miró al hombre, juzgándolo con un rostro extraño para un felino. Luego, la cosa más extraña sucedió, la forma del animal empezó a cambiar. En el corto espacio de un segundo, el gato estaba de pie sobre sus patas traseras, sus extremidades delanteras ahora tenían dedos, y su altura era ahora hasta llegar al hombro de su acompañante. Pero ahora, había dejado de ser un gato, ahora era una mujer en sus cuarenta, con una severa mirada y una aún más severa postura.

\- Albus – saludó al hombre parado frente a ella, quien no parecía sorprendido en lo más mínimo por lo que acababa de ver, como si lo hubiese presenciado un sin número de veces.

\- ¿Confío en que todo está bien? – preguntó el hombre quien empezó a retroceder sobre sus pasos con McGonagall a su lado.

\- Si, los he vigilado todo el día y, aun cuando no son la gran cosa, no son tan desagradables como habría pensado que serían, el niño hizo un berrinche esta mañana cuando no obtuvo su postre antes de la comida, pero Petunia lo calmó colocándolo en un tiempo fuera. Vernon estuvo la mayor parte del día fuera, trabajando, pero ayudó con la cena y jugó con su hijo durante un rato - recitó la profesora.

\- Parece como una buena pareja de padres para mi hasta ahora – comentó Albus – ¿hay algo más? –

\- Hubo… - dijo McGonagall – una discusión que casualmente oí entre los Dursley. Estaban hablando acerca del mundo mágico, fue una conversación tensa y corta. –

\- ¿Y? – inquirió Albus.

\- Poseen un pequeño recelo hacia las celebraciones nuestra gente mantiene en estos días. Aun cuando la mayoría de los muggles no están al tanto, incluso con las absurdas exhibiciones de magia que podrían romper el Estatuto de Secreto – se erizó un poco al decir eso – saben que algo sucede, y no estaban impresionados por cómo están las cosas, - finalizó ella recobrando la compostura.

\- Me da la impresión de que sientes que el niño sería menospreciado, debido a su estirpe – dijo Albus sin ser disuadido.

\- Recuerdo lo que Lily me dijo acerca de su hermana en una ocasión. Aun cuando no había un odio marcado, existía cierta animosidad entre ellas. Al colocar un bebé mágico en el cuidado de Petunia Dursley, podríamos estar causando mayor daño que algún bien – concluyó la mujer.

\- Él sigue siendo su sobrino, Minerva, - dijo Albus – tal vez ella sea capaz de colocar sus sentimientos a un lado en el asunto de cuidar del niño. De no ser por él, tal vez, por su hermana. Según tengo entendido, existe cierta _deuda_ que Petunia le debe a Lily y James, una que, debido a las circunstancias actuales, puede solo ser pagada al tomar cuidado del niño en su hogar. – concluyó con tono sabio.

\- Muy bien, - concedió Minerva, mientras ambos llegaban al frente de la casa donde los Dursley vivían, - confiaré en su juicio con respecto a esta situación. Pero si sale a la luz que está siendo maltratado…-

\- Entonces personalmente me encargaré de colocarlo en otro lugar. – Prometió Albus con aire determinado. – No permitiré que un niño inocente esté bajo la tutela de cuidadores despreciables, de eso puedo darte mi palabra. Alguien estará vigilándolo todo el tiempo, para estar seguros. –

Minerva McGonagall solo pudo asentir, en ese momento se sintió ciertamente intimidada por la actitud de Albus. Incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, estaba claro para ella que había una razón para que este hombre fuese quien había llegado a ser .

\- A veces me pregunto por qué los Señores Tenebrosos le temen, luego lo recuerdo. – dijo ella.

Albus rio entre dientes, acariciando descuidadamente su larga barba, - Minerva, haces que un hombre viejo se sonroje, pero agradezco el cumplido de todas formas. –

\- No es usted tan viejo, Director. – dijo ella rápidamente.

\- Tengo casi tres veces tu edad, si es que lo recuerdas. – dijo él ligeramente.

\- Y aun así, solo se ve el doble de mayor que yo. – sonrió ella, mientras Albus se reía. Pero de repente su sonrisa se tornó agria, como si el pequeño momento de distracción solo hubiese servido como recordatorio del terrible evento acontecido temprano ese día.

\- ¿Se ha ido, Albus? – le preguntó en un tono completamente distinto al que había tenido hacía un minuto, como si estuviese ansiosa y temerosa de la respuesta. - ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? –

\- ¿Voldemort? - preguntó él, ignorando la forma en la que McGonagall tembló ante el nombre. – No, no creo que se haya ido, al menos no por completo, los eventos transcurridos anoche quizás lo hayan puesto fuera de circulación, posiblemente dejándolo sin poder alguno hasta cierto punto, pero ¿irse? No, el Señor Tenebroso regresará eventualmente, para buscar venganza. Esa es la razón por la cual estamos escondiendo al niño aquí, pues este es el lugar más seguro en el que puede estar.-

\- Muchos a han decidido que está muerto, como puede darse cuenta. – remarcó McGonagall.

\- A muchos les gusta la versión común de la verdad, sin reparar en su veracidad. – replicó Albus, y McGonagall tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él.

\- ¿Y el niño? ¿Cómo sobrevivió? – preguntó ella, ignorando el dolor que sintió al recordar a sus padres.

\- Tengo mis sospechas, aunque ninguna de ellas se acerca a lo que podría llamar una teoría. Es posible que el sacrificio que Lily y James hicieron por su hijo sea la causa de su supervivencia, pero sería algo de lo que jamás se ha oído. Puede que haya otros factores en juego, pero por ahora, el sacrificio es la única protección que el niño tiene. – dijo Albus gravemente.

McGonagall inhaló profundamente, intentando calmar sus nervios. Las muertes de Lily y James la habían golpeado fuerte, debido a que habían sido dos de sus estudiantes favoritos, y luego sus amigos más cercanos. Toda esa injusticia, la forma en la que habían sido arrebatados de este mundo, tan jóvenes y con tan poca felicidad en sus vidas, era suficiente para hacerla enojar increíblemente. Si su hijo no hubiese sobrevivido, ella dudaba que habría podido controlarse.

\- ¿Sería negligente de mi parte, - dijo ella, sin mirar directamente al Director, aun cuando él no podía verla propiamente en la oscuridad, - si pidiera cuidar del niño yo misma? –

\- Si queda demostrado que sus parientes no pueden cuidar de él de la manera que deberían, entonces lo colocaré bajo tú custodia, con o sin protección. - asintió Albus. – Pero hasta entonces, lo dejaré bajo el cuidado de sus últimos familiares vivos. –

\- Comprendo, Albus. – Suspiró McGonagall - ¿Cuánto tiempos más debemos esperar? – preguntó ella cambiando de tema.

\- No mucho, si estoy en lo correcto. Hagrid debería estar aquí en cualquier momento, y no recuerdo una vez en la que él haya llegado tarde. – respondió.

Apenas había el Director terminado esa oración cuando el rugido de un motor pudo ser escuchado desde arriba. Aproximadamente 150 pies en el aire, había una enorme figura volando. La figura aterrizó en la calle al momento en el que el sonido del motor fue apagado. El recién llegado parecía una montaña en lugar de un hombre, más alto que la mayoría, con un fardo alrededor de su pecho, sosteniendo algo no más grande que una hogaza de pan.

\- Profesor Dumbledore, señor. Profesora McGonagall. – el hombre saludo al par mientras desmontaba la moto con un gruñido.

\- Buenas noches, Hagrid. – dijo el Director. – Confío en que no hubo complicaciones, ¿verdad? –

\- No señor, el pequeñín se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol. – dijo Hagrid, mientras pasaba el fardo al anciano profesor.

\- Vaya forma creativa de transporte, Hagrid. – remarcó McGonagall, mirando a la motocicleta la cual le resultaba familiar.

\- Si, Sirius Black me la prestó. Pobre sujeto, estaba hecho un desastre, sí que lo estaba. – se lamentó Hagrid.

Los profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall se miraron entre ellos, pero ninguno comentó nada en absoluto. Caminaron hasta la puerta del número 4 y colocaron el fardo en la entrada, cuidadosos de no despertar al pequeño niño arropado en sábanas. McGonagall hizo un sonido de sorpresa al ver una cicatriz en la cabeza del bebé, roja y llamativa, en la forma de un relámpago.

\- La llevará por el resto de su vida, – dijo Dumbledore, notando la reacción de la profesora – no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Estará marcado por siempre debido a ello. –

\- No existirá un niño que no conozca su nombre. – dijo McGonagall tristemente.

\- Precisamente. – dijo Dumbledore. – Necesita crecer alejado de todo esto, hasta que esté listo. –

\- ¡Seguramente, Albus, no querrá que el niño sea ignorante de todo hasta el momento en el cual venga a la escuela! – susurró McGonagall furiosa. - ¡No puede permanecer sin conocimiento por demasiado tiempo, debe estar preparado para todo cuando el momento llegue! –

\- Soy consciente de ello, Minerva. – respondió Dumbledore calmadamente. – Les he escrito una carta a los Dursley, - continuó, buscando en su bolsillo y produciendo un sobre con un sello de cera en el frente. – Cuando el chico tenga preguntas, serán capaces de localizarnos y nosotros explicaremos todo. No te preocupes, no tengo de intenciones de que el niño llegue a nuestro mundo sin preparación alguna, simplemente quiero que tenga un tiempo lejos de aquellos que lo enaltecerían como un salvador. Expectativas tan grandes a tan corta edad sin duda alguna solo conseguirían agobiarlo. – explicó mientras colocaba la carta bajo el doblez de una de las sábanas.

McGonagall se sintió un poco avergonzada al insinuar que el Director no estaba haciendo lo correcto y de haber arremetido verbalmente contra él, mientras él mantenía su tono calmado y sereno. Pero Dumbledore solo le sonrió y le aseguró a Hagrid, quien ahora estaba llorando bajo la perspectiva de abandonar al niño, que esto no era un adiós. El gigante se secó las lágrimas y volvió a la motocicleta mientras los profesores daban una última mirada al bebé en la puerta.

\- Buena suerte, Harry Potter. – dijo Dumbledore, y de esa manera, el y McGonagall se desvanecieron en la noche con un simple _crack_ en su estela. Inmediatamente, todas las luces que habían sido previamente apagadas volvieron a la vida, y el imponente silencio de la calle permaneció sin perturbar hasta el amanecer.

Pocas horas después, Petunia Dursley había despertado y estaba haciendo café para ella y Vernon abajo, en la cocina. En sus ropas de dormir, mientras descansaba la espalda en un mesón, esperando a que la olla del café estuviese lista, percibió algo. Frente al vestíbulo, y fuera de la puerta principal, ella podía ver algo a través del cristal semitransparente. Parecía haber algo justo en su entrada, pero no podía distinguir que era. Verificando el reloj, se fijó que el lechero no debía llegar por otros 20 minutos, justo en el momento en el que el café estuviese listo y Vernon despertase. Esperando que no fuese algo que los chicos del vecindario hubiesen hecho a manera de chiste, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

Decir que Petunia estaba sorprendida sería quedarse corto. Inhaló, fuertemente, pero aun así colocando la mano en su boca para evitar hacer mucho ruido y no despertar al bebé que se encontraba durmiendo justo en su entrada.

Apresuradamente, tomó el bebé en sus brazos y lo llevó dentro de la sala, aborreciendo pensar lo que pasar la noche afuera durante el principio de noviembre podría haberle hecho al niño, pero las sábanas en las que estaba envuelto estaban extrañamente tibias, como si hubiesen sido gentilmente calentadas en un radiador cercano. Naturalmente, Petunia pensó que el pequeño tendría fiebre, pero una simple revisión en su frente le dijo lo contrario. Ese fue el momento en el que vio la marca en la cabeza del pobre niño. Ella contuvo otro sonido de sorpresa, y se aseguró que no estuviese sangrando o infectada, pero estuvo segura de no tocarla, pues su proximidad levantaba el vello en su nuca.

Hasta donde ella sabía, el bebé que estaba sosteniendo estaba definitivamente en buenas condiciones, luego de inspeccionarlo por varios minutos. Cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en ningún peligro aparente, se le ocurrió llamar a la policía e informarles sobre lo sucedido. Pensó en Dudley y en cómo se sentiría si alguien se lo llevase; haría lo que fuese por tenerlo de vuelta. Siendo ella misma una madre, era su deber llevar este niño con una extraña cicatriz en su frente a donde pertenecía.

Petunia no se percató de la llegada del lechero ni de cuando su esposo bajó las escaleras, pero dio un leve salto cuando Vernon cerró la puerta principal y fue hacia la cocina, botellas de leche en mano y con un somnoliento "Buenos días, Pet" cuando la vio.

Ella lo miró con expresión estupefacta, sosteniendo aun al niño envuelto en sábanas, mientras el daba vueltas por la cocina. Vernon entró en la sala de estar con dos tazas de café y azúcar en una bandeja, sonriendo para sí mismo.

\- Agradable mañana, ¿no te pare… - dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesa, pero callándose abruptamente cuando observó a su esposa frente a él. Su mente le hizo creer que era su pequeño Dudders, pero él estaba arriba, aun durmiendo. Vernon sabía esto porque lo había visto cuando encendió el monitor para bebés antes de venir abajo.

\- Vernon, yo… - empezó a decir ella, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar.

\- Querida, ¿de quién es este niño? – preguntó el hombre cuidadosamente.

\- N-no lo sé, Vernon. – dijo ella, todavía desconcertada por el asunto. – Yo solo lo encontré así, en nuestra entrada.-

\- ¡¿ÉL… - empezó a decir Vernon en voz alta, pero se calmó a sí mismo cuando recordó al bebé en la habitación – estaba qué?! – finalizó con tono preocupado.

\- Si, lo sé. No tengo ni idea de quien es o como obtuvo esa horrible cicatriz en su frente. Oh Vernon, - suplicó ella – tenemos que hacer algo. ¡Debe haber alguien buscándolo! –

\- Muy bien, Pet. Tenemos que contactar a la policía. – Acordó Vernon - ¿Él se encuentra bien?-

\- Está bien, eso creo. – dijo Petunia, observándolo con ojos tristes. – Pobre niño, ¿Quién lo abandonaría de esa forma? –

Vernon murmuró algo acerca de padres irresponsables en voz baja mientras se movía a buscar el teléfono de la casa y marcar el 999, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, notó algo a los pies de su esposa.

\- Tuney, querida, ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el apuntando a la carta.

Petunia lanzó una mirada a lo que su esposo estaba señalando y lo tomó del suelo. El sello de cera le resultaba familiar, como si lo hubiese visto antes, pero no pudiese recordar donde y cuando. Vernon leyó el contenido, su rostro yendo a través de 10 emociones y colores distintos, finalmente aterrizando en pálido y horrorizado.

\- Petunia, querida… - dijo con tono grave – es acerca de tu hermana y su esposo… lo siento… - dijo eventualmente.

Petunia se puso rígida repentinamente, como si todo su aliento hubiese sido extraído y hubiese sido sumergida en hielo. No se podía mover, ni decir una palabra. Con una tremenda carga de temor, le pasó el niño a su esposo, quien lo tomó gentilmente, para luego tomar la carta en sus manos.

 _Queridos Sr. y Sra. Dursley._

 _Es con gran pena y dolor que debo informarles que, en la noche de ayer, 31 de Octubre del 2001, la hermana de la Sra. Dursley y su esposo, fallecieron en su hogar ubicado en el Valle de Godric. Fueron atacados por un así llamado Señor Tenebroso, Lord Voldemort, de quien estoy seguro la Sra. Dursley ha escuchado, hasta cierto punto. Les ofrezco mis más sinceras y profundas condolencias._

 _El niño junto al cual encontraron esta carta es Harrison James Potter, el hijo de ellos y su sobrino. Él, es el único sobreviviente del ataque y parte de la razón por la cual el Señor Tenebroso ha sido derrotado. No los agobiaré con los detalles, pero basta con decir que corre peligro de sus seguidores y necesita estar en un lugar seguro. La magia que Lily y James realizaron, asegura que el bebé estará más seguro donde haya algún pariente de sangre; como están las cosas, ustedes son su última familia con vida y su única oportunidad de protección. Es con gran pesar que debo colocarlo bajo sus cuidados._

 _El niño, como habrán de descubrir, es un mago. Le será ofrecido un lugar en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería cuando llegue a la edad adecuada, pero hasta que el momento se presente, confío en que ustedes le dirán la verdad acerca de su herencia. Si necesitan ayuda en dicha empresa cuando sea el momento adecuado, alguien de la escuela será enviado y le explicará todo a él. La Sra. Dursley sabe cómo contactarme._

 _También, me doy cuenta que ustedes ya tienen un hijo, y otro les añadiría un esfuerzo financiero. Por dicha razón, un pago por las necesidades del niño será otorgado a ustedes mensualmente, siempre y cuando acepten tenerlo bajo su techo. Los documentos para las autoridades muggles acerca de lo que he mencionado anteriormente se les harán llegar en el transcurso del día, con tan solo sus firmas y enviarlo por correo siendo requerido de su parte._

 _Si ustedes no son capaces de cuidar del él como lo harían con cualquier otro niño, o mal utilizan el pago enviado para él, entonces les será removido de sus cuidados. Pero les pido que cuiden de él como lo harían con su propio hijo._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

 _Director de la_ _Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería..._

La carta continuaba con una lista de títulos que Petunia no conocía, o acerca de los que tenía una vaga idea. Apretó la carta con mano temblorosa y luego se levantó para pararse frente a la ventana de su sala de estar. Mientras dejaba las lágrimas correr por su rostro, y pequeños sollozos escapar de sus labios, pensó en su hermana. Siempre había estado celosa de ella, que hubiese sido siempre la niña de los ojos de sus padres, siempre mejor en la escuela, que hubiese sido una bruja mientras ella no lo era, capaz de hacer cosa que ella solo podía imaginar, que se hubiese casado primero, recién salida de la escuela, mientras ella pasó por la peor ruptura de su vida antes de conocer a Vernon…

Y aun a pesar de todo eso, Lily, amable, dulce, compasiva, paciente y dispuesta a perdonar Lily, nunca le dio la espalda, nunca la evitó, jamás por todas las crueles e hirientes cosas que Petunia dijo o hizo, ni una sola vez en toda su vida. Lily siempre había estado allí para su hermana, lo cual había sido evidente la última vez que la había visto, cuando ella y su esposo habían salvado la vida de Dudley dos años antes. Petunia pensó en ella, en cuan valiente fue en aquella ocasión, para luego darse cuenta cuan valiente siempre había sido, como ella jamás le dio importancia a la forma en la que el mundo mágico la veía debido a su familia, como peleó su hermana por una oportunidad para una mejor vida y como debió haber sido para ella, en sus momentos finales, cuando la persona contra la que luchaba, entró en su casa y la última cosa que hizo fue defender a su hijo, no a sí misma.

Sin Lily, se dio cuenta, no estaría parada aquí, en su sala de estar, con su esposo en el sofá y su hijo arriba. No tendría ninguna de estas cosas, ni siquiera su vida.

Se dio la vuelta, su rostro con expresión aterrorizada, para ver a su esposo aun sosteniendo al niño, y observándola a la expectativa.

\- Es tu decisión, Pet. Si quieres que lo cuidemos, entonces lo haremos. Leíste la carta, no tendremos problemas con el dinero, ya tenemos el espacio y haré más tiempo libre en el trabajo para ayudarte. – se ofreció Vernon.

Petunia no dijo nada, fue hasta su esposo, aun sollozando de vez en cuando, tomó a Harry en sus brazos y lo acunó tan gentilmente como pudo. Lentamente, el pequeño abrió sus ojos y miró a su tía por primera vez en su vida.

Tenía las facciones de Potter, seguro, pero sus ojos eran una exacta copia de los de Lily, tan verdes como una esmeralda. El bebé hizo un sonido de arrullo y sonrió mientras extendía sus manos hacia las mejillas de su tía y limpiaba sus lágrimas. Petunia dejó escapar una pequeña risa, feliz y triste a la vez. Sintió el peso que había sido puesto en su pecho al leer la carta levantarse un poco más, viendo los familiares ojos que habían pertenecido a su padre y a su hermana, en ese momento supo que no había perdido a Lily para siempre, que todavía tenía una parte de ella. Y, aun cuando nunca podría expresar su tristeza a su hermana, o su gratitud, podría hacer esto como pago.

\- Lo cuidaremos, Vernon. Quiero hacerlo. Por… ella – finalizó, no siendo capaz de decir su nombre aun, el dolor presente todavía en su voz.

Justo al decir eso, se escuchó el correo. Un golpe más pesado de lo normal siguió el sonido, señalando que los documentos que Dumbledore había mencionado fueron entregados. Vernon se levantó a tomar el correo casi automáticamente, regresando con algunas postales, facturas, y un sobre que lucía oficial. Su esposo lo abrió y lo colocó en la mesa.

\- Oye, Petunia, si quieres hacer esto, entonces sabes que te apoyaré completamente. Lo recibiremos, lo trataremos como nuestro propio hijo y le diremos la verdad cuando sea el momento. – dijo él, tomándose el tiempo para medir sus palabras tan sinceramente como pudo. Esto era algo que no todos presenciaban, el lado más gentil de Vernon Dursley. Fue la razón por la cual Petunia, se enamoró de él, el hecho de que pudiese ser un hombre sensible y racional cuando se necesitaba, no solo el salvaje que muchos pensarían que es. – Pero si hacemos esto, si firmamos estos papeles, entonces no habrá vuelta atrás. Así que necesito estar seguro que tú estás segura.- concluyó.

Petunia miró a Harry, quien estaba jugando con su camisón, sonriendo y lleno de felicidad. Miró a ese producto del amor de Lily y pensó, que si los roles estuviesen inversos, ella tomaría a Dudley sin mirar atrás.

\- Dame un bolígrafo, ¿quieres? – dijo ella como respuesta. Vernon asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a la cocina. Media hora después, los documentos habían sido firmados, y dejados en la oficina del correo por su esposo, de camino al trabajo. Vernon ofreció tomarse el día y ayudar a su esposa con el nuevo bebé, pero ella insistió en que no había necesidad, puesto que él tenía una semana de vacaciones dentro de unos pocos días y que ella estaría bien por ahora.

Durante su día, Vernon pensó en sus cuñados. Cuando había conocido a James Potter, se había sentido intimidado por el hombre, y francamente, asustado de su magia, supo que no había actuado de la mejor manera. Cuando Petunia le reveló el secreto de su hermana, había sido absolutamente claro en que no tuviesen ningún tipo de contacto con ellos. Pero debido a que amaba a su esposa, accedió a conocerlos. En retrospectiva, sus, _talentos_ , como Vernon los llamaba, los habían ayudado en formas que él ni siquiera podía pensar cómo pagar. No estaba emocionado con el asunto de la magia, pero sabía que Harry la tendría, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Aceptó tener la responsabilidad de albergar a un mago, de todas las cosas posibles, en su casa, y eso significaba aceptarlo, sin importar sus sentimientos al respecto. Aunque, a decir verdad, desde la última vez que había visto a los Potter, no tenía mucha negatividad con respecto a ella.

Llamó a su hermana, Marge, para contarle las noticias. No le contó acerca de las determinadas aptitudes del niño, debido a que Marge, una fanática religiosa de corazón, lo tomaría de manera incorrecta, pero le informó sobre la situación: iba a hacerse cargo del sobrino de su esposa. Marge lo felicitó, como era de esperarse, por su acto altruista.

Más tarde, cuando Vernon llegó a casa, fue recibido por la imagen de su esposa preparando la cena, su hijo y su sobrino, sentados jugando con legos en una cuna, realizando sonidos alegres. Dudley parecía llevarse bien con Harry, al menos a primera vista.

\- ¿Petunia? ¡Estoy en casa! – anunció. Dudley lo miró con felicidad y dijo algo que sonó como "Pa-pa", Harry, sin embargo, lo miró realizando un sonido de reconocimiento y mirando expectativamente a su tía, como si le estuviese mostrando que lo conocía.

Petunia entró en el vestíbulo, con una expresión casi feliz en el rostro, dadas las circunstancias. Vernon sabía que había llorado luego que él se había ido, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Le dio un beso de bienvenida, tomó su maletín para colocarlo en la sala de estar, y volvió directamente a su comida.

Vernon dirigió su atención a los dos niños. Dudley era su típico él, pero Harry estaba ligeramente confundido por el lugar donde se encontraba, como si supiera que algo estaba mal. Vernon supo que probablemente estría buscando a sus padres, sin poder encontrarlos. Era lo suficientemente mayor para recordarlos, pero quizás no recordaba cómo habían muerto, o simplemente no sabía que algo había pasado.

\- ¿Pa-pa? – preguntó Harry mirando a Vernon.

\- Tío. Ti-o. – dijo Vernon.

\- Ti-oh – respondió Harry felizmente.

\- ¿Ti-oh? – preguntó Dudley, repentinamente consciente del intercambio de palabras en frente a él.

\- Pa-pa – dijo Vernon automáticamente a su hijo.

\- ¿Pa-pa? – preguntó Harry, quien tenía una expresión confusa en su rostro.

\- No, tío. – le dijo el hombre a Harry.

\- ¡Ti-oh! – gritaron los niños al mismo tiempo. Vernon podría jurar haber escuchado a Petunia reír desde la cocina. Medianamente frustrado, cambió tácticas.

\- Pa-pa, - se aseguró de mover su mano entre él y Dudley. – Tío. – dijo, haciendo lo mismo para Harry. Luego los dos niños se miraron entre ellos, haciendo a Vernon pestañar, y de repente no se sintió más inteligente que los dos bebés frente a él. Pensando que podría haber funcionado, señaló con su mano hacia Dudley, esperando. De alguna manera, tal vez por mera suerte, su hijo dijo "Pa-pa" mientras Harry dijo "Ti-oh".

\- ¡Si! – exclamó Vernon con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que los dos infantes se rieran alegremente, antes de recordar los juguetes que tenían frente a ellos y concentrarse en estos en su lugar.

Vernon fue a la cocina para ayudar a colocar la mesa para conseguir a su esposa abrazándose a sí misma y observándolos tristemente. Fue hacia ella y la sostuvo contra sí mismo, mientras ella sollozaba en sus brazos.

Un minuto después, ella se retiró y se limpió las lágrimas. – Tuviste mejor suerte que yo. – Dijo suspirando - Le cuesta pronunciar la palabra "tía" y simplemente regresa a decir "ma-ma" porque le resulta más fácil. Traté con "Petunia", pero sólo logra decir "Tuney" _exactamente_ como lo decía ella.- finalizó ella, reteniendo más lágrimas.

\- Todo va a estar bien, Pet. – intentó confortarla Vernon. – Será más fácil. –

\- Lo sé. – dijo ella mirando a los niños, luego, colocando una sonrisa en su rostro, se volvió hacia Vernon, sacudiendo el inexistente polvo de sus hombros. – Preparémoslos, para la cena. –

Vernon estaba agradecido que la Sra. Martin y el Sr. Reynolds ambos les hubiesen regalado una silla para bebés cuando Petunia había estado embarazada de Dudley. Habían dicho que le regalarían la extra a cualquiera de sus amigos que estuviesen a la espera de un bebé luego, pero hasta ahora no había habido necesidad. Vernon tomó la silla extra de la alacena debajo de las escaleras, la limpió con un trapo húmedo y sentó a Harry en ella, mientras Petunia lidiaba con Dudley. Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, con ambos niños a sus lados mientras comían.

\- ¿Habrá un funeral? –preguntó Vernon a mitad de la comida.

\- No lo sé, si hay uno, dudo que podamos atender, no mientras es peligroso para Harry. – dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos. – Una vez que sea seguro, y él sea lo suficientemente mayor para entender, lo llevaremos a sus tumbas, si es que hay alguna. –

\- Muy bien. – Acordó Vernon – Por cierto, llamé a Marge, le hice saber que tomaríamos a tu sobrino bajo nuestro cuidado. –

\- ¿Y? - preguntó Petunia, apretando su tenedor. Ella y Marge no solían estar de acuerdo, debido a que la mujer tendía a hacer connotaciones ciertamente conservadoras, algo que Petunia no apreciaba. - ¿Qué dijo? –

\- ¡Ma-ma! – Dijo Dudley desde su izquierda, - ¡Posz-teh! – continuó señalando las galletas en el mesón a su derecha.

\- Termina tu comida primero, dulzura. – dijo ella, apuntando primero a su plato y luego llevando su tenedor a la boca señalándole que comiera. Dudley lucía un poco fuera de sí mirando con anhelo las galletas, mientras Harry continuaba comiendo en silencio.

\- Envía sus condolencias y dijo que rezará por sus almas. – continuó Vernon.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste acerca de sus muertes?- preguntó abruptamente ella.

\- ¡Posz-teh! – bramó Dudley, pero su madre le dijo lo mismo que anteriormente.

\- Que murieron en un accidente de autos. – dijo Vernon simplemente. – Me encargué de aclararles que no fue culpa de ellos. –

\- Gracias. – dijo Petunia, regresando a su comida. – No cabe duda que los haría ver como ebrios que no prestaron atención al camino. – continuó amargamente.

\- ¡Pa-pa! ¡Posz-teh! – intentó Dudley con sus padres, viendo que era inútil con su madre.

\- Termina tu comida, Dudders. Oíste a tu madre. – dijo Vernon firmemente, logrando que Dudley hiciera pucheros. Harry parecía entretenido con la situación, haciendo que Dudley armará más alboroto.

\- Me gustaría que tú y ella se llevasen bien. – dijo Vernon.

\- Du. – dijo Harry de la nada.

\- Y a mí me gustaría que ella dejase de decir que me iría mejor quedándome en casa cuidando a Dudley que trabajando como periodista. –replicó ella.

\- Du. – dijo Harry de nuevo.

\- Pet, no tienes que estar de acuerdo con ella. –

\- ¡Du! – bramó Harry.

\- Bueno, aun no la he perdonado por lo que le dijo a Naomi. –

\- ¡Du! ¡Du! – gritó Harry tan fuerte como pudo para ganar la atención de los adultos.

Vernon se volvió para mirar a su sobrino, quien estaba saltando en su silla y apuntando a Dudley, quien estaba intentando alcanzar las galletas en el mesón. El problema era, las galletas estaban muy lejos de él y de su lucha por alcanzarlas, y su silla estaba empezando a inclinarse peligrosamente hacia el mesón.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Petunia preocupadamente mientras miraba a su hijo al mismo tiempo que Vernon se levantaba para arrastrarlo de regreso.

Pero Vernon fue una fracción de segundo muy lento, y justo cuando fue a agarrar a su hijo, la silla de éste perdió el balance y empezó a caer rápidamente, con Dudley en ella, cuya cabeza se estaba aproximando al borde del mesón.

Luego, antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar más allá, Dudley se detuvo en medio del aire, en un ángulo imposible. El segundo siguiente, la silla estaba de nuevo en su lugar, con un muy confundido Dudley en ella.

Los Dursley intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas y luego se volvieron para mirar a Harry, quien tenía su mano apuntada a Dudley, como si quisiera atraparlo. Por un segundo, los adultos en la habitación no supieron cómo reaccionar. Pero luego Petunia reganó su compostura.

\- ¡Dudley, si no terminas tu comida, no habrá postre! – reprendió a su hijo, mientras lo sacaba de la silla, le hizo señas a Vernon para que la siguiera, y colocó a Dudley en su cuna como castigo. Esperaba que haciéndolo lucir normal, Dudley no se percataría del peligro en el que había estado y se asustaría. Si ella no se alteraba, Dudley no lo haría. – La próxima vez que no escuches a mami, ¡me llevaré todos tus juguetes! – dijo batiendo su dedo en frente de él. Algo en su tono debió acarrear la amenaza, puesto que Dudley cruzó sus brazos sentándose enojadamente, sin llorar o armar alborotos. Había hecho algo malo y ahora estaba castigado, o al menos Petunia esperaba que lo entendiera así.

Suspirando de alivio, y dejando ir la tensión en sus hombros, con la seguridad de que su pequeño estaba bien, se dio la vuelta para ver a Vernon sosteniendo a Harry, quien estaba sonriendo.

\- Muy bien, - dijo Vernon igualmente entretenido y preocupado. – parece que el pequeñín es más parecido a sus padres de lo que pensábamos. –

Petunia tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su esposo. Esta era la segunda vez que un Potter salvaba a un Dursley. Aunque estaba agradecida en ambas situaciones, esperaba que no hubiese necesidad para eso en el futuro.


	2. La Visita

**La Visita.**

 **SINÓPSIS DEL CAPÍTULO:**

Harry tiene un incidente que le hace creer que está viendo cosas, y otro que lo sacudirá hasta la médula.

( **LEAN LAS NOTAS AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO)**

Era una mañana soleada en Privet Drive. En el número 4, Harry Potter despertó en su habitación, seguido de una serie de golpes a su puerta.

\- ¡Desayuno, Harry! – dijo su tía Petunia desde atrás de la puerta, antes de regresar escaleras abajo. Harry se levantó, recogiendo sus anteojos de la mesa de noche, consciente del dolor de cabeza que se estaba desarrollando. Había tenido sueños la noche anterior, sueños de estar volando, de hombres extraños con largas barbas, de motocicletas y luces verdes. Los había tenido por un tiempo, pero no podía entenderlos en lo absoluto. Era posible que estuviese recordando la noche en la que sus padres murieron, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo encajaba todo junto. Sabía que alguien había entrado en su casa y atacado a sus padres, pero eso era básicamente todo. A sus tíos no les gustaba hablar acerca del asunto, porque su tía se entristecía cuando se mencionaba a su hermana y su tío intentaba enseguida cambiar el tópico de la conversación por todos los medios.

El chico se dirigió al baño para cepillarse los dientes y tratar, en vano, de domar su cabello rebelde. Mientras la mayoría de las veces Harry estaba conforme con la forma en la que se veía, hoy simplemente no se quedaba de la manera que le gustaba, al menos no hasta que tomase una ducha. Pero su estómago protestó ante la moción, gruñendo fuertemente por el desayuno que Petunia prometió. El olor del tocino viniendo desde la cocina no ayudaba a la situación.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! – le sonrió la tía Petunia desde la estufa, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Su tío le sonrió desde su silla y lo atrajo hacia sí, rodeándolo con un brazo y dándole un beso afectivo en la coronilla. Harry les dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Dio una vista a su alrededor y vio varios regalos en el sofá. Estaba ansioso por abrirlos, pero se le ocurrió que tal vez sería mejor esperar hasta después de comer.

\- ¿Dónde está Dudley? – preguntó Harry, buscando a su primo.

\- Bueno, debería estar… - empezó a decir tía Petunia, pero fue interrumpida por su hijo entrando a la cocina, con una sábana sobre sus hombros, moviéndose lentamente y gimiendo. Estaba usando su pijama de patos y su cabello apuntaba a todas las direcciones, peor que el de Harry a este momento.

\- Buenos días. – dijo con voz nasal. – Feliz cumpleaños, Harry. – continuó Dudley con una sonrisa forzada y voz débil, antes de sentarse en la dirección opuesta a su padre en la mesa. Harry podría jurar que vio a su tío levantar el periódico que estaba leyendo un poco más alto mientras temblaba. A decir verdad, era toda una visión, pero luego, tuvo que recordar la manera en la que Dudley se había enfermado.

\- ¡Aquí tienen! - dijo Petunia, colocando los platos frente a Harry y Vernon. – No te preocupes, Dudders, te preparé algo para ayudarte con el resfriado. – le dijo a su hijo mientras le servía un plato de sopa caliente.

\- Odio estar enfermo. – dijo Dudley sorbiendo por la nariz. Harry lo miró con simpatía.

\- Bueno, debiste haber pensado eso antes de que ambos salieran a jugar en la lluvia sin sus impermeables. – les regañó Petunia a ambos niños antes de unirse al resto de su familia en la mesa.

\- No es su culpa, - dijo Dudley mirando su plato, - él trajo un paraguas. – continuó débilmente. Harry sonrió, recordando como Dudley había insistido que estaría bien y que no necesitaba su paraguas.

\- Bien, al parecer uno de ustedes tiene sentido común. – observó Petunia, antes de articular un "gracias" a su sobrino. Harry pensó que era un "gracias por intentar" en realidad, pero solo asintió como respuesta.

Luego de desayunar, Harry lavó sus platos antes de que alguien pudiera protestar y fue directo a la sala de estar para abrir sus regalos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese lograrlo, su tío le colocó una mano en el hombro sin levantar la vista del periódico, deteniendo al chico en su camino.

\- Ah-ah-ah, - dijo – no tan rápido niño. No vas a abrirlos hasta más tarde. –

\- Entonces ¿Por qué están en el sofá? – replicó Harry.

\- Buena pregunta. – dijo su tía llanamente, tomando un trago de su café y lanzándole una mirada a su esposo.

\- Bueno, yo… - empezó a decir Vernon, pero no logró empezar a explicar cómo había olvidado esconder los regalos antes de que Harry bajara.

\- Está bien… - resopló con fastidio Harry. – Esperaré. ¿Cuándo puedo abrirlos? – preguntó, volviéndose hacia su familia.

\- Ya te dije, más tarde. – explicó Vernon, dejando ir a su sobrino mientras continuaba leyendo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry, entrecerrando sus ojos, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo.

Sin embargo, antes de que hubiese alguna otra respuesta, Dudley empezó a toser. Desafortunadamente, estaba tomando una cucharada de su sopa en ese momento, por lo cual salpicó sobre toda la mesa. Petunia le alcanzó un vaso de agua a su hijo, mientras Harry buscaba el paño que usaban para limpiar y se lo daba a su tío. Quiso interrogarlos más, pero supuso que toda su atención estaría dirigida a Dudley por el momento. Minutos más tarde, cuando se había limpiado todo el desorden, Vernon se despidió de su familia, diciendo que estaría de vuelta por la tarde. Aun cuando tomó su maletín, Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que era solo por aparentar, pero no pudo entender la razón.

Su tía estaba dándole medicina a su hijo, quien en la opinión de Harry, lucía menos como un fantasma y más como un zombi. Al menos había una mejora.

\- ¿Podrías traerme la caja de pañuelos, Harry? – preguntó su tía.

Harry fue a un lado de la cocina en busca de la caja, pero de regreso, notó algo peculiar en la cima de uno de los gabinetes de la cocina. No dijo nada al respecto cuando le pasó los pañuelos a su tía, quien respondió con un breve "Gracias" antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Dudley, quien se sentía un poco asfixiado por las excesivas atenciones que su madre le estaba dando. Petunia llevó a Dudley escaleras arriba para un baño, diciendo a Harry que se encargara de todo por algunos minutos hasta que ella volviese.

Harry optó por echarle un mejor vistazo a la cosa encima del gabinete. Parándose sobre algo donde pudiese verlo mejor, se dio cuenta que era un objeto blanco, probablemente de forma circular.

\- ¡Torta! – pensó de repente. - ¡Es mi torta de cumpleaños! –

El chico de las gafas estaba absolutamente emocionado. Sabía que sus tíos le tendrían una torta de cumpleaños, al igual que habían tenido una para Dudley el mes anterior, pero no sabía dónde la habrían colocado. Ahora, con aún mayor curiosidad, como cualquier niño de su edad estaría bajo la promesa de dulces, quería darle una mirada más de cerca. El problema era, que no había forma en la que pudiese alcanzarla. Observó a su alrededor, suponiendo que podría usar una silla para llegar a la torta. Arrastró una hasta el mesón, debajo de su objetivo y escaló en ella. Desafortunadamente, aún estaba muy alta. Sus parientes la habían colocado muy fuera de alcance, él apenas podía llegar a la manija del gabinete.

Harry bajó de la silla frunciendo el ceño. Levantó la silla hasta el mesón, pero no tenía espacio para colocarla adecuadamente. El espaldar estaba demasiado alto para el espacio del medio. Resignado en su destino, regresó la silla a su sitio y observó su torta con frustración, muy fuera de su alcance. Solo quería darle un vistazo, uno pequeño, antes de que fuese servida. Por un momento, solo quiso el delicioso dulce más cerca de él.

Lo que sucedió luego, hizo que Harry detuviese sus pensamientos. La torta literalmente se _movió_ hacia el borde, por una pulgada o dos. Harry dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido y dejó escapar una exhalación. No pudo haberse movido por sí sola, ¿o sí? No pudo haber sido el viento, las ventanas estaban cerradas y la cosa se veía pesada. La única explicación era que _Harry_ de alguna manera la había hecho moverse. Pero era simplemente tonto. No podías mover cosas sin tocarlas, y aun así Harry sabía lo que vio.

Lo intentó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en mover la torta nuevamente. Pero cuando abrió sus ojos, no había nada distinto. La torta estaba justo donde se encontraba unos segundos antes.

\- Harry, ¿estás en la cocina? – escuchó a su tía llamándole desde las escaleras.

\- ¡Si, tía Petunia! – respondió, aun mirando cuidadosamente la torta.

\- ¿Podrías alcanzarme mi teléfono? – preguntó ella.

Harry encontró el teléfono _slider_ y subió las escaleras para entregárselo a su tía, intentando olvidar el incidente. Era extraño, por decir poco, pero concluyó que lo debió haber imaginado todo. Realmente, noo había ninguna otra explicación. Pero aun así, había una parte de él que estaba perturbada de que _hubiese_ sido real. Pero de cómo era posible, no tenía explicación.

Harry pasó las siguientes horas en su habitación, limpiando y haciendo su tarea de verano. Con Dudley enfermo, no tenía a nadie con quien jugar, así que pensó que era una excelente idea terminar sus deberes escolares. Eso era, hasta que escuchó a su tío estacionarse en la carretera. Cuando miró fuera de la ventana, vio que había más carros estacionados en su calle de lo usual. Había un grupo de adultos y sus hijos siendo dirigidos hacia la puerta principal de los Dursley, la mayoría de ellos, Harry los reconoció. Su mandíbula golpeó el suelo en entendimiento y corrió bajo las escaleras, donde sus tíos y las personas que habían conseguido hacer entrar lo estaban esperando.

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! - gritaron en unísono. Vernon y Petunia lucían particularmente complacidos con ellos mismos, pues habían logrado esconder la sorpresa hasta el último minuto.

Harry estaba extasiado, considerando que no había pensado que le harían una fiesta. Pero como cualquier otro niño, cualquier excusa para jugar con sus amigos y comer cantidades de la deliciosa comida que su tía preparó era una ocasión feliz.

Los pocos compañeros de clase con los que Harry se llevaba bien en la escuela repentinamente invadieron la casa de los Dursley, llevándoselo con ellos, lejos de los aburridos adultos. Los Dursley fueron al patio a colocar las decoraciones y la mesa de comida dejando a Harry con sus compañeros. Después de un minuto, Harry se dio cuenta que su primo estaba ausente por alguna razón. Les dio alguna excusa a sus amigos y se alejó de los ruidosos chicos para encontrar a sus tíos.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – dijo, tomándolos a ambos en un abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

\- No todos los días cumples siete años, Harry. – le dijo su tío, palmeándole el hombro.

\- ¿Dónde está Dudley? - preguntó, recordándose a sí mismo de su misión.

\- Me temo que aún está muy enfermo para jugar con los otros chicos, así que, está arriba. – respondió su tía.

\- ¡Pero él no tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños cuando cumplió siete! – Trató de razonar Harry - ¡Debería estar aquí! –

\- Querido, Dudley no quiso una fiesta, quiso ir a la playa, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Petunia, tratando de calmar las aguas. Por supuesto que era injusto, pero ella no quería que los demás niños pescasen un resfriado.

\- Está bien. – dijo Harry con tono derrotado, mirando a sus pies.

\- ¡Anímate, campeón! – intentó el tío Vernon. – Mira, tu tía hizo algunas tartas, ¿Por qué no comes algunas? –

La distracción probó ser eficiente, debido a que Harry, momentáneamente, se olvidó de su primo y tomó una tarta de la mesa dirigiéndose hacia donde los otros chicos estaban tratando de decidir que jugar. Petunia observó a su sobrino reír felizmente con los otros niños y sintió una punzada de tristeza en el pecho.

\- Ella debería estar aquí. – dijo Petunia, aun mirando a Harry. – Ella debió haber sido quien hiciera los dulces, debió ser ella quien le hiciera su desayuno especial esta mañana, no yo. – continuó, sintiéndose más triste aun. Vernon la sostuvo por los hombros, no sabiendo que decir para confortarla. Ambos sabían que nunca podrían reemplazar a los padres del chico, él nunca podría llamarlos padre y madre, porque el hacerlo haría sentir a Petunia que lo estaría haciendo olvidar a Lily y James. Ella intentó, de verdad lo hizo, intentó contarle a Harry acerca de sus padres, pero era difícil, tratar de evitar el uso de las palabras que sin duda solo dispararían más preguntas del muchacho, preguntas que ella no estaba, en ninguna manera, lista para responder. Pero, se recordó a sí misma, Harry sabía la clase de personas que sus padres eran, su bondad y valentía, sabía lo excelente persona que era Lily, y eso era lo que importaba por el momento.

\- Ella habría armado un berrinche al igual que él, si yo me estuviese perdiendo su fiesta de cumpleaños. – dijo Petunia con mayor firmeza. Vernon solo sonrió y le besó la mejilla. Petunia se volvió a mirar la ventana de la habitación de Dudley, y lo vio sentado en la mesilla, observando abatido a la fiesta a la cual no podía atender. Era una vista que le rompió el corazón, pues nunca le había gustado ver a ninguno de sus niños tristes.

\- Debería llevarle algo de comida a Dudley. Verificar como se encuentra. – dijo, sorbiendo ligeramente.

\- Creo que alguien se te adelantó. – rio Vernon por lo bajo apuntando con su cabeza a algún lugar al lado de Petunia. Mientras ella se volteaba en la dirección que su esposo le señaló, vio a Harry colocando dos porciones de cada tipo de comida en una bandeja larga, con expresión determinada en su rostro. Luego, resueltamente, fue de regreso a la casa, con una pila de al menos la mitad de su tamaño en las manos. De alguna manera, se las arregló para balancearlo todo y abrir la puerta trasera al mismo tiempo. Harry era definitivamente ingenioso, señaló Petunia.

Dudley escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta unos momentos después. Al abrirla, fue recibido por la vista de su primo, cargando lo que parecía ser su peso en comida.

\- Pensé que deberías estar hambriento. – dijo Harry, colocando la bandeja en el escritorio de Dudley.

\- Gracias. Sabes que no tenías que hacerlo. – dijo Dudley, sonando un poco mejor que esa mañana. - ¿Qué tal si te enfermas? – preguntó, comiendo algunas papas a la francesa que Harry había traído.

\- No importa. - respondió Harry, mordiendo una tarta.

\- Si tú lo dices. Así que ¿Qué recibiste? – Continuó Dudley.

\- No tengo idea. No he abierto ningún regalo aún. – respondió Harry. – Quiero abrirlos contigo, ya sabes, así puedes escoger uno para ti, al igual que hacemos en todos nuestros cumpleaños. –

\- Ah, sí. – recordó Dudley.

Se sentaron allí por un tiempo, viendo a los niños correr y jugar y a los adultos mezclarse y conversar entre ellos. La bandeja de comida no estaba ni por la mitad, cuando Harry y Dudley se sintieron llenos. Hubo una llamada a la puerta por segunda vez en las dos últimas horas. Petunia asomó su cabeza llamando a Harry para que regresara abajo a soplar las velas. Harry le prometió a Dudley que le guardaría un pedazo, lo cual le alegró un poco la cara a su primo.

Rodeado por los invitados a la fiesta, Harry sopló las siete velas colocadas en su torta de vainilla, desando siempre estar con su familia. Aún miraba la torta con extrañeza, pero de todas maneras se la comió con mucho gusto. Se aseguró que el tío Vernon le diera un pedazo a Dudley, lo que hizo reír al hombre, sacudiéndole el de por sí salvaje cabello.

\- ¡Juguemos algo! – dijo Anna, una de las amigas de la escuela de Harry. – deberíamos jugar al escondite. –

\- ¡Eso es aburridooooooo! – se quejó un chico llamado Neilan. - ¡Deberíamos jugar "Cacería" en vez de eso! –

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó un curioso Harry.

\- Es como el escondite, ¡pero mejor! – exclamó el niño. – Si te encuentran, tienes que ayudar a la persona buscando a encontrar a los otros. ¡El último en ser encontrado gana! –

Harry sintió que simplemente era otra variación del escondite, pero tuvo que estar de acuerdo con los otros en la naturaleza del juego.

Mientras cada uno encontró su lugar de escondite, Harry se las arregló para esconderse en uno de los arbustos. Era uno de los lugares que usaba cuando jugaba con Dudley. Observó como casi todos fueron encontrados por Neilan, salvo por él y Anna, la cual Harry no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Estaba seguro que iba a ganar, pero el último niño que Neilan encontró estaba un poco molesto por haber perdido y señaló un punto en la dirección de Harry, en una manera que sugería que no estaba contento de que el chico hubiese escapado hasta ahora.

Neilan tomó su consejo y pronto, casi todos estaban acercándose a donde se encontraba Harry, quien no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir sin ser encontrado. Pensando que era injusto que él fuese quien perdiera porque ese niño había revelado su ubicación, quiso estar en algún otro lugar, un lugar escondido, donde no pudiesen encontrarlo. Cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose repentinamente extraño. Como si estuviese siendo arrastrado por un tubo de algún tipo. Los sonidos de la fiesta fueron repentinamente silenciados y lejanos, y Harry no sintió la grama debajo de sí mismo, sino suelo en su lugar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no podía ver nada. A donde quiera que mirase, todo estaba oscuro. Empezó a entrar en pánico, pensando que algo iba mal. Intentó moverse, pero se dio cuenta que no había mucho espacio a donde ir. Había muros por doquier, y cosas que se caían o lo golpeaban cuando se movía muy rápido. Había algo arrastrándose sobre él. Harry gritó, y trató de sacudirlo. En el proceso, algo más le tocó, en la base del cuello, algo húmedo y con muchos dedos que se sentían como lana.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡AYÚDENME! – gritó y gritó, pero nadie vino. Comenzó a golpear los muros, cualquiera que probase ser la salida, con la esperanza que alguien viniese por él. - ¡Tía Petunia! ¡Tío Vernon! ¡Dudley! ¡AYUDA! –

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, mientras Harry, por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente desamparado. Se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, completamente solo, sin nadie que lo ayudase, los muros cerrándose sobre él y cosas arrastrándose sobre su piel. Todo lo que podía hacer era golpear los muros, y esperar que alguien lo escuchase.

\- Vernon, ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó Petunia. Su esposo se excusó de la conversación que sostenía con algunos de los padres de los compañeros de escuela de los chicos y fue donde su esposa. - ¿Has visto a Harry? –

\- No desde que me pidió que me asegurase que Dudley tuviese un pedazo de torta. ¿Por qué? – respondió él, frunciendo el ceño.

\- No puedo encontrarlo. Estaba jugando al escondite con alguno de los chicos y ahora no está en ningún lugar. – dijo Petunia.

Vernon miró a su alrededor. Los chicos ciertamente estaban buscando a Harry por todas partes, llamándolo. Ninguno de los otros adultos parecía haberse percatado.

\- ¿Tal vez está arriba con Dudley? – sugirió Vernon.

\- Tal vez. – dijo su esposa. – Iré a revisar. –

\- Iré contigo. – dijo Vernon, pero su esposa lo detuvo.

\- No, quédate aquí con los invitados. No quiero causar pánico. – dijo ella cuidadosamente.

Cuando Petunia entró a la casa, una serie de sonidos la detuvo en sus pasos. Había gritos, y fuertes ruidos, como si alguien golpease una puerta, en algún lugar de la casa. Pero lo que la hizo entrar en acción fue el sonido de alguien gritando a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien! ¡Ayuda! –

Petunia corrió, tan rápido como sus taconeas altos le permitieron, hacia el vestíbulo, donde los sonidos podían ser escuchados. La puerta de la alacena bajo la escalera estaba siendo golpeada repetidamente, como si alguien estuviese detrás de ella. La destrabó para tener sus brazos llenos con la forma de su sobrino, seguido de un trapeador que cayó con él. Harry se sacudió y boqueó ruidosamente por aire, aterrorizado hasta la médula, mientras se enganchaba a su tía y alejaba el trapeador con sus pies.

\- ¡HARRY! – entonó ella. – Harry ¿Qué sucedió? – demandó preocupada, pero el muchacho sólo podía engancharse a ella y sollozar. - ¡Oh, mi querido y dulce niño! Todo está bien, te tengo ahora. – trató de calmar a su sobrino, sin éxito alguno.

Petunia se percató, que mientras Harry se las arregló para llegar a la alacena, la puerta estaba cerrada desde afuera, significando que alguien debió haberla cerrado. Pero los demás invitados estaban afuera, y dudaba con firmeza que Dudley le haría algo como eso a su primo. Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su vestido y sacó su teléfono.

\- ¿Vernon? – dijo cuándo la otra línea fue respondida.

\- _Petunia ¿está todo en orden?_ – dijo Vernon al teléfono.

\- Lo encontré. – dijo, mirando a Harry, quien no podía dejar de temblar. – Pero debemos enviar a todos a casa. Diles que se contagió la gripe de Dudley o algo por el estilo. –

\- _Pet, ¿Qué…_ -

\- Vernon, por favor. – le suplicó.

\- _Está bien._ – dijo él, antes de colgar la llamada.

Petunia, de alguna manera, se las arregló para llevar a Harry a su habitación escaleras arriba. Se sentó con él en la cama y sostuvo su cabeza contra su cuerpo.

\- Harry, sé que estás asustado, pero necesito que me digas exactamente como llegaste allí. –

Harry sorbió, tomando largas bocanadas de aire, aparentemente un poco más calmado que antes. – N-no lo sé.- tartamudeó. – Y-yo estaba en el patio, d-detrás de los arbustos, y luego… ¡Y luego ya no estaba! – concluyó, mirando aterrado a su tía, temiendo haber hecho algo malo.

\- Harry… - intentó ella.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que creerme, tía Petunia! No sé cómo sucedió, ¡pero pasó! – le suplicó.

\- Harry, lo sé, te creo – le dijo ella, firme en hacerle ver su punto.

\- ¡Lo siento tanto, tía Petunia! – lloró él. – Yo… -

\- No tienes por qué disculparte, Harry. – dijo ella determinada. – No hiciste nada malo, fue un accidente. –

Petunia sostuvo a su sobrino un poco más, mientras todos los invitados se subían a sus carros y se marchaban. Diez minutos luego del accidente, Vernon tocó la puerta.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? – le preguntó a su sobrino.

\- Querido, ¿Por qué no bajas a jugar algunos videojuegos en la sala de estar? - le ofreció Petunia.

\- ¿Puedes bajar las escaleras conmigo? ¿Por favor? – le preguntó el muchacho.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo ella, mientras Vernon les hacía espacio para que salieran. - ¿Ves? No hay nada que temer. – comentó Petunia cuando alcanzaron el final de las escaleras. – Mantendré la puerta de la alacena abierta de ahora en adelante, ¿te parece bien? Nadie volverá a trabarla. – le prometió.

Harry lucía un poco dudoso, pero logró llegar a la sala de estar a salvo, aunque no dejó ir la mano de su tía hasta entonces.

Petunia se giró hacia Vernon, decidiendo que lo había mantenido desinformado por mucho tiempo, y lo llevó aparte a la cocina, manteniendo a Harry en su campo visual.

\- Vernon, creo que usó magia otra vez. – susurró, mirando aún con preocupación a Harry.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó él mirando de su esposa a su sobrino, y otra vez de regreso.

\- Creo que él… - dijo Petunia, - Apareció. Ya sabes, es como teletransportarse de un lugar a otro. – explicó ella. – Desafortunadamente, él Apareció en la alacena y se asustó debido a que no sabía dónde estaba. Vernon, estuvo allí por 15 minutos. – dijo miserablemente.

\- Pero creí que la protección de tu hermana aseguraba que nadie pudiese simplemente llegar hasta aquí mediante magia. – respondió Vernon en tono bajo.

\- No, - Petunia sacudió la cabeza, - recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore cuando le enviamos aquella carta. Dijo que la protección era contra aquellos que desearan hacerle algún daño, no contra sí mismo. No se encontraba en peligro real, solo se asustó. –

Petunia observó a su sobrino, quien estaba sosteniendo el mando y mirando a la pantalla. Lucía mucho mejor que antes, posiblemente, porque estaba intentando distraerse del incidente.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Vernon.

\- Llamaremos a la escuela. – dijo ella suspirando mientras se sentaba a la mesa. – Tenemos que contarle la verdad. –

\- ¿Ahora? – susurró Vernon. - ¿No es un poco muy pronto? ¡Apenas tiene siete años por amor de Dios! –

\- Él sabe que algo sucede. – discutió Petunia. – No hay manera de que lo escondamos por más tiempo. Ahora o en cuatro años no hará mucha diferencia. –

\- Tienes razón, claro. – suspiró Vernon. – Debemos decirle. – dijo, observando a su pequeño sobrino, esperando que no les guardase resentimiento cuando la verdad saliera a la luz. – Buscaré papel y un bolígrafo. – concluyó, mientras se dirigía al cajón donde dichos objetos se encontraban.

\- No hace falta. – dijo Petunia tranquilamente, mientras tomaba su teléfono y buscaba en su lista de contactos hasta que encontró el que necesitaba, marcó y esperó.

\- Hola, ¿Profesor Dumbledore? – dijo ella en su teléfono, ignorando la mirada interrogante que su esposo le estaba enviando. – Soy Petunia Dursley. Espero no estar molestándole. Es acerca de Harry. Se encuentra bien, tal vez un poco alterado. Él Apareció y se asustó. No, no, está bien, está en el sofá. Es solo que sentimos que el momento ha llegado. Si, sería muy apreciado. Gracias. Tenga usted una agradable noche. – Petunia terminó la llamada.

\- ¿No se supone que los dispositivos electrónicos no deberían funcionar en esa escuela? – le preguntó Vernon finalmente a su esposa, la curiosidad ganándole.

\- Aparentemente, encontraron una manera para ello hace algunos años. – fue la simple respuesta de su esposa mientras se levantaba a preparar té.

\- Y aquí yo pensaba que iban a estar en la edad oscura por siempre. – dijo Vernon arrastrando las palabras, mientras sacaba las tazas del gabinete. A decir verdad, la imagen del mago anciano, el cual él solo conocía por descripción, con algo parecido a un teléfono le hizo reír.

El día siguiente, Harry se despertó aun sintiéndose conmocionado por los eventos del día anterior. Sus tíos le habían prometido que hablarían el día siguiente, así que lo había puesto fuera de su mente momentáneamente. Sus sueños todavía le aterraban, aún más hoy, pero colocó un rostro valiente, tanto como pudo, y se preparó para su día. Se había saltado el desayuno, pues había dormido hasta tarde. Aun así no tenía hambre en lo más mínimo.

Al bajar las escaleras, intencionalmente ignorando esa horrible alacena, pasó la sala de estar sin notar a sus ocupantes.

\- Buenos días, Harry. – dijo su tía. Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a dos de sus familiares, junto a alguien a quien él no conocía. La mujer era imponente, por decir poco. Llevaba una blusa blanca, un cárdigan azul y una larga falda, usaba anteojos con un cordón y tenía el cabello color rojizo atado fuertemente en un moño alto. Harry repentinamente pensó en una profesora de escuela, o en una abuela muy elegante.

\- Buenos días, Sr. Potter. – dijo la dama. – Soy la Profesora Minerva McGonagall. Por favor tome asiento, tenemos mucho que discutir. – continuó ella en un acento escocés.

\- No estoy loco. – dijo el muchacho a sus tíos quienes ya se estaban sentando.

\- ¿Qué? No, Harry, nadie piensa que estás loco. – le aseguró su tía.

\- Sr. Potter, - dijo la profesora McGonagall, - puedo prometerle que está usted tan cuerdo como yo lo estoy. Ahora, por favor, tome asiento. –

Harry consintió, mayormente porque había usado ese tono que los profesores usaban cuando querían que sus estudiantes les obedecieran. Juró que encontraría la manera en la que lo hacían. Mientras se sentaba, frunciendo el ceño, en la dirección opuesta de sus parientes, esperando lo peor, con la Profesora McGonagall a su derecha tomando una taza de té de la mesa. Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que el té estaba frío antes de sentarse.

\- Muy bien, Sr. Potter, - dijo McGonagall luego de unos momentos, - tengo entendido que algo le sucedió recientemente que no puede explicarse. –

Harry les lanzó una mirada a sus tíos, quienes repentinamente estaban muy interesados en sus tazas de té.

\- Un minuto estaba usted en un sitio, y luego, inesperadamente, se encontraba usted en otro. – continuó ella. - ¿Estoy en lo correcto? –

Harry se debatió en responderle. Sabía que si decía la verdad, no sería tomado en serio. Pero si mentía no tendría explicación para lo sucedido. En cierto punto, se encontró a sí mismo tras una puerta cerrada. Observó a su tía, quien asintió levemente con la cabeza.

\- Si. – dijo Harry a la Profesora.

\- ¿Y, sintió usted, digamos, una sensación de ser "arrastrado por un tubo" de algún tipo? – preguntó con tono sabio.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. No le había contado eso a su familia. Sólo lo recordaba ahora porque McGonagall lo había mencionado.

\- ¿Cómo sabía usted…? – dijo él tratando de encontrar las palabras.

\- Como lo pensaba. – continuó McGonagall. – Ahora, estoy casi segura de que este no es el único incidente de este tipo, solo el más reciente y más notorio. –

\- No sé a lo que se refiere. – dijo Harry débilmente.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo ella levantando una ceja y sonriendo por la comisura de sus labios. - ¿No puede pensar usted en alguna otra vez cuando algo _extraño_ ocurrió cuando sintió algo fuertemente? –

Harry quiso decirle "No", pero era como si alguien estuviese lanzando imágenes justo delante de sus ojos. Había momentos que él no podía explicar, como el incidente de la torta de ayer. Su profesor menos favorito tornándose tres tonos de azul en clase, aquella vez que se cayó de un árbol pero de alguna manera se las arregló para aterrizar con gracia, los lego de Dudley cayéndose sin que alguien los tocase aquella vez que estaba molesto con su primo por no compartir sus juguetes y algo relacionado con galletas, pero Harry no podía recordar esa última.

Harry se volvió para mirar a McGonagall, quien lo observaba entretenida. Él pensó que todo esto debía ser algún tipo de chiste, pero parte de sí, sabía que era real. Lo que podía hacer era real, y esta mujer estaba a punto de darle respuestas.

\- Ya veo. – dijo ella, cuando él le dio una mirada de entendimiento. – Hay una explicación para todos esos episodios fuera de lo común. Verá, usted es parte de un grupo de personas con habilidades _especiales_ que no todos poseen. –

Harry la observó cuidadosamente. Seguramente ella no lo diría, ¿verdad?

\- A lo que me refiero es que usted es capaz de hacer magia, S. Potter. – finalmente lo había dicho.

Al principio, Harry quiso reírse. Escuchar a un adulto hablar seriamente de cosas tan tontas como la magia le resultaba verdaderamente divertido. Pero luego recordó los incidentes que había vivido, y tomó en consideración el tono de la mujer. Esto era real, _¡la magia era real!_ , y él… _podía hacer magia_.

Pero luego, recordó las otras personas en la habitación.

\- ¿Ustedes sabían? – les preguntó. Cuando ninguno respondió, Harry continuó. - ¡Ustedes _sabían_! – gritó enojadamente. - ¡Sabían y nunca me dijeron! –

\- Normalmente, - dijo McGonagall un poco más nerviosa, - esperamos a que el niño cumpla 11 años antes de dejarles saber, pero esta es una ocasión especial. –

\- Harry, tienes que entender, - dijo finalmente la tía Petunia, - esto es mucho más grande que nosotros. Tiene que ver con tus padres, y de cómo murieron. –

Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento de repente. Nunca, ni una vez en su vida, sus tíos le habían contado la magnitud de la muerte de sus padres, excepto que había sido un crimen.

\- Sus padres, Sr. Potter, - dijo la Profesora McGonagall, tratando de salvar lo poco que podía, - fueron mis estudiantes en la escuela. Luego de graduarse, se casaron y lo tuvieron a usted. En aquella época, - empezó a contar, pero Harry estaba tan desesperado por más que quiso decirle que se apresurase, - había un mago, uno muy malo, que usaba magia para cosas terribles, y pensaba que no había lugar en el mundo para los muggles, eso es personas no-mágicas, ni para aquellos con talento mágico pero nacidos de muggles, como lo era su madre. Ella y su padre, ambos lucharon contra este mago malvado, pero me temo que perdieron. –

Harry entendía que _él_ era un mago, al menos en términos generales, pero, ¿ _sus padres_? Aunque tendría sentido, que si sus padres eran magos, entonces él también lo sería.

\- Hace seis años, - continuó McGonagall, concentrándose en Harry, - este hombre entró en su casa y… asesinó a sus padres. Pero cuando intentó asesinarle, falló. De alguna forma, se desvaneció, y el único recordatorio que tiene usted ahora es esa cicatriz en su frente. –

La mano de Harry fue automáticamente a donde su cicatriz se encontraba. Una vez había preguntado de donde había salido. Sus tíos le habían dicho que probablemente era de cuando sus padres habían muerto, pero no sabían cómo la había obtenido. Supuso que eso al menos era verdad, viendo sus rostros casi sorprendidos ante el relato de McGonagall.

\- Te encontramos en nuestra puerta al día siguiente. – dijo el tío Vernon hablando por primera vez desde que Harry había bajado las escaleras. – Se nos dijo lo que había sucedido y decidimos albergarte. Nosotros, - dijo con una pequeña mirada en dirección a su esposa, - pensamos que era mejor esperar hasta que fueses mayor para decirte la verdad. –

Harry pensó que podía entender. Después de todo, ya era mayor, habiendo ya empezado el primer grado.

\- La decisión de tus parientes fue sólida, pero hay otra situación. – dijo McGonagall. – Los únicos que pueden saber de tus habilidades mágicas y de que eres un mago son tu familia inmediata. Lo que significa que solo tu tío, tu tía y tu primo pueden saberlo. Ninguna otra persona no-mágica que no esté al tanto de la existencia de los magos puede descubrir lo que eres. –

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry, verdaderamente curioso.

\- Bueno, de entrada, estaría rompiendo las reglas. - dijo ella sin inmutarse. – Existe un gobierno de brujas y magos en Gran Bretaña que dicta nuestras leyes. Una de ella es que nos mantengamos en secreto de la población general. Las razones para eso son numerosas y no tenemos todo el día. –

\- ¡Pero tengo tantas preguntas! – Harry no podía creer lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo.

\- Y tendrá sus respuestas, pero no a este punto, puesto ya estoy lo suficientemente retrasada. ¿Tiene acceso a algún correo electrónico? – McGonagall le preguntó a los Dursley.

\- Podemos crearle una cuenta. Será supervisada, por supuesto, hasta que sea mayor. – respondió el tío Vernon.

\- Muy bien, le enviaré ciertas cosas en las que puede estar interesado vía correo entonces. – dijo la Profesora McGonagall. – Debo retirarme pronto, pero aún tengo unos minutos de sobra. – continuó volviéndose hacia Harry. – Debe saber que usted tiene su lugar en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de magia en Europa. Fue allí donde sus padres aprendieron a controlar su magia y donde yo enseño. – concluyó.

\- ¿Qué aprenderé? – preguntó Harry, pero McGonagall apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca cuando fue abordada con varias preguntas. - ¿Cuándo empiezo? ¿Necesito algo en particular para aprender magia? ¿Podré volar? – Harry básicamente gritó la última en su emoción.

Los Dursley sabiamente dejaron a la mujer lidiar con el muchacho entusiasta, dejándole saber que empezaría en Hogwarts cuando cumpliese 11 años, que sí, necesitaría ciertos ítems en ese momento y que sería ayudado en su adquisición, que podría volar, incluso sobre una escoba; y así continuó, por cada respuesta que la Profesora ofrecía, Harry tenía dos preguntas más listas.

\- ¿Dudley vendrá conmigo? – preguntó Harry esperanzado.

\- Me temo que su primo no es un mago, por lo tanto, no podrá atender a Hogwarts cuando el tiempo llegue. – dijo McGonagall sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- ¿No puede convertirlo en uno? – suplicó el muchacho, sin percatarse de la manera en que su tía lo observaba.

\- No, me temo que no. O se nace siendo mago o bruja, o no lo es. Su primo, tal como son las cosas, es un muggle. – explicó McGonagall, dándole una mirada significativa a Petunia. – Bueno, me temo que ese es todo el tiempo que tengo hoy. – observó el reloj y luego se levantó para dar su despedida a los Dursley. – Gracias por recibirme en su adorable hogar. Sr. y Sra. Dursley. – dijo ella con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza. – Sr. Potter, lo veré en septiembre dentro de cuatro años. Hasta entonces, le enviaré algún material de lectura con información sobre el mundo mágico que le interesará. – dijo con una sonrisa.

McGonagall caminó hacia la puerta, los Dursley detrás de ella, cuando Harry repentinamente recordó.

\- ¿Profesora? Nunca dijo que materia enseñaba en Hogwarts. – dijo el muchacho.

McGonagall se detuvo por un momento con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. – Oh bueno, ¿no sería mejor si lo averiguara usted por su propia cuenta? – dijo, dándole una mirada al chico, y con eso dejó la casa, dejando a un confundido Harry.

Mientras el muchacho devolvió su atención a la bandeja en la mesa, se dio cuenta que la taza de la cual ella había bebido anteriormente ahora tenía la forma de un pequeño dragón.

Si Harry tenía dudas sobre la magia antes, ciertamente no las tenía ahora. Se figuró que tal vez, la tía Petunia no estaría muy enojada sobre una de las tazas en su set.

NOTAS:

¡Tuvimos la visita de McGonagall! De verdad tengo que concordar en la opinión del autor original Maggie Smith con un cárdigan es definitivamente la definición de la palabra "profesora". De verdad me encantó traducir esa escena con ella, no puedo dejar de visualizarla como nuestra querida profesora de transformaciones. Espero les guste, y dejen sus comentarios. Creo que no dejé esto claro en el capítulo anterior, pero gracias a mi beta me percaté que ni siquiera lo había colocado en las etiquetas, este fic tendrá parejas del mismo sexo en un futuro, si no lo han leído, la pareja principal será HarryxNeville, hay dos emparejamientos más que son Hannah AbbottxGinny Weasley y Draco MalfoyxLuna Lovegood. La idea original fue del autor de la historia, y debo admitir que me encanta (soy fan del _shipping_ de HarryxNeville) de verdad lo siento por no habérselos dicho antes, pero quedan advertidos.Viaje bueno a todos.


End file.
